


protettore di mio fratello

by dreamstoreality



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Brother Feels, Brothers, Gen, Jesse Manes Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamstoreality/pseuds/dreamstoreality
Summary: Gregory Manes was an older brother.He just wished he was a better one.
Relationships: Gregory Manes & Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	protettore di mio fratello

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently got into Roswell and after last nights episode I had to write something about Gregory and Alex. Please bear with me if anybody seems out of character. I tried to do my best and research as much as I could!
> 
> I also live in Canada and know nothing about the military, here or in the States! So I'm sorry if I did that wrong at all. I'm trying :-)

Gregory was 5 when his little brother was born. 

  
When his parents first told him that they were having a baby, he wasn’t sure how to react. Hunter and Flint were always complaining about him – about how much they never wanted to look after him when their parents were away, or how much attention he needed from their parents. Gregory thought that he would feel the same way about the baby, and for the whole 9 months of his mom's pregnancy his resentment towards his little brother grew. Every time the baby kicked and his mom asked if he wanted to feel, he would roll his eyes and scoff. Of course he didn’t want to feel the baby kick!

  
The day that Alex first came home from the hospital was rainy and gross. Gregory was hoping that he could hide away in his treehouse out back so he wouldn’t have to see the baby and god forbid have to _hold_ the baby, too.

  
The weather obviously had other ideas, and because of that Gregory held his brother for the first time when he was only three days old. His mom made him sit on the couch, and when he did she gently handed Alex to him, making sure his head was resting in the crook of Gregory's elbow. 

  
Alex was awake and staring up at Gregory, his brown eyes staring back into Gregory's green ones. Reaching a finger out to trail it down the infants face, Gregory's breath caught in his throat when Alex reached out and grabbed his finger. 

  
No matter what Hunter and Flint say about younger brothers Gregory knows one thing: he will do whatever he can to protect Alex for the rest of his life. 

  
\----

  
Gregory was 10 when his mom left for the final time. 

  
Hunter had just left for the Marines not even a week before, and ever since his mom and dad had been at each others throats. His mom didn’t want any of her kids following in their fathers footsteps, claiming that all it was going to do was get them killed. Gregory would never admit it out loud to their dad, but he kind of agreed with their mom. 

  
There was a soft knock on his closed bedroom door before a soft _“Greg?”_ came from behind the wooden door. 

  
“It's open, bud.” Gregory called softly, closing his math textbook. The door was pushed open and revealed Alex, his hair askew in different directions and his blanket clutched tightly in his hand. “Did mom and dad's yelling wake you up?” Gregory asked, motioning Alex to join him on the bed. 

  
Alex nodded and climbed onto the bed with his brother, crawling onto his lap. He pulled his blanket around his shoulders and leaned his face against Gregory's shoulder. 

  
“Why are they fighting?” He asked after a minute, pulling his face away from his brother. His brown eyes glistened with unshed tears and Gregory's heart gave a small lurch. “Do they not love each other anymore?” 

  
Gregory sighed and stroked Alex's hair, trying to tame it. He had to think of a way to word it so his brother wouldn’t get any more upset than he already was. 

  
“Mom is mad,” he began, pulling Alex closer into his chest. “She's upset that Hunter went away to the Marines. And dad is mad that she's upset.” 

  
Alex was quiet against his chest, and Gregory gave him time to think. His brother was pretty smart for only being five. 

  
“Hunter is going to come home. He promised, remember?” Gregory nodded.

He did remember. For all the macho act that Hunter puts on around Flint and their parents, Gregory knew he loved Alex more than anything. 

  
“I know he did, bud.” 

  
“So why is mom so mad then? Hunter wouldn’t break his promise!” Gregory closed his eyes and leaned his cheek on Alex's head, letting out a deep breath. He suddenly felt exhausted. 

  
“I don’t know buddy. But how about we leave that question for tomorrow, okay?” He grabbed Alex and stood up, pulling back the covers on his bed. “You can sleep in here with me tonight.” He tossed Alex onto the bed who giggled, bouncing up and down before settling. 

  
“Okay Greg!” After getting Alex comfortable under the blankets, Gregory went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash water over his face.

  
_You better keep your promise, Hunter._

  
When he went back into his bedroom Alex was already asleep, curled up around one of the many pillows on Gregory’s bed. Letting out a fond sigh, Gregory turned his light off and climbed in beside his brother. 

  
When he woke up the next morning his mom was gone, the tire tracks on the gravel still fresh. 

  
\--

  
Gregory was 15 when Alex first came out. 

  
Alex had just turned 10, and it was just the two of them and their dad around to celebrate. Hunter was still in the Marines and Flint had left to join the Army a month prior. Gregory noticed that Alex hadn’t minded Flint's absence too much, but he knew Alex was upset Hunter couldn’t be there. 

  
“Sorry its just us today, bud.” Gregory apologized that night after the cake was put away and the dishes were done. Their dad had left a while ago, making excuses about having to go to work. Gregory wasn't fooled, and neither was Alex. The kid was just too damned smart. 

  
“It's okay,” Alex shrugged, leaning back against the couch. “I miss Hunter but I know he can't just leave because his kid brother is turning 10.” Gregory kept his mouth shut when Alex didn't mention Flint. 

  
Gregory was about to say something else when Alex suddenly shot up. 

  
“Can I ask you something?” he asked his brother, brown eyes wide. “And promise that you wont tell dad?”

  
“Sure buddy. What's up?” Gregory watched as Alex took a deep breath, wringing his hands together. After what felt like forever, his little brother finally spoke. 

  
“Is there something wrong with me if I like boys the same way that other boys like girls?” Alex kept looking down at his hands, and Gregory felt all the oxygen leave his lungs. His heart began to beat even faster, and it took him a second to answer.

  
“I-" he started but then shut his mouth. What was he supposed to say? Of course he didn’t have a problem with his brother being gay, but their father on the other hand. 

  
Alex finally looked at Gregory, and the look on his face broke Gregory's heart.

  
“You don’t have to say anything,” he said bitterly, standing up. “I know what you’re already thinking.” He stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen. Gregory quickly got up to follow him.

  
“Now hold on just a minute Alex,” he said, grabbing Alex's wrist to stop him. “You have no idea what I'm thinking.” Alex gave him a look that clearly showed he didn’t believe him, but waited for Gregory to say something else. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Alex. Nothing. You're exactly who you need to be and that’s all that matters.” He let go of Alex's wrist and grabbed his hands, pulling him close. Grabbing his brother's face in both his hands he continued, “But there are people who aren't going to be so supportive of that bud.” The knowledge that their dad was one of those people hung heavily between the two of them, but neither brought it up. “You need to be careful.” 

  
Alex pushed away from his brother and gave him a small smile. 

  
“I know,” he sighed. “I'm not gonna bring it up with dad or anything. I just wanted someone to know, that’s all.” He looked at Gregory and shrugged. “Plus I trust you. You've always been there for me so..” he trailed off, but Gregory knew what he meant. 

  
Throwing an arm around his brother's shoulder Gregory led them back into the living room. 

  
“I know.”

  
\--

  
Gregory was 22 and away with the Navy when the Shed incident happened. 

  
Alex refused to talk to him about it when he was finally able to call and he left it alone. 

  
He made sure to keep a closer watch on his father after that. 

  
\--

  
Gregory was 30 when he got the call that Alex was involved in an accident in Iraq and needed surgery. He dropped everything and flew to where his little brother was, praying to a God he didn’t believe in the whole time.

  
When he finally got to the hospital where Alex was, he immediately sought out anybody that could give him answers. Nobody was giving him any, and for the next four hours Gregory couldn’t do anything except pace and try to call their brothers and father on the phone. 

None of them answered. 

  
Long after the sun had gone down and the wind became cooler, a doctor finally came out from behind the large white doors asking if anyone was here for Alex Manes. 

  
“I am!” Gregory ran towards him, stopping himself before he barreled into the doctor. “Is my brother okay? They didn’t tell me anything!” 

  
Gregory was pretty sure he floated through the doctors explanation about what happened to Alex and the amputation of his leg. All he could think about was his little brother – his _baby brother_ laying in a hospital bed. 

  
When he was finally able to see Alex, he followed the doctor back through the doors and into a hallway where Alex's room was.

They stopped at a room and the doctor squeezed Gregory's shoulder before leaving him to go in and see his brother. 

  
Taking a deep breath, Gregory pushed open the door and went to his brother's side, promising himself he would never leave.   
He wasn’t able to keep that promise. 

  
\--

  
Gregory was 33 when Alex reached out to him. It had been a few years since he had seen his little brother, and he readily agreed to help when he asked. 

  
He watched from inside as Alex and his group of friends pulled up and got out of the car. He recognized all of them to some extent – especially Michael Guerin. Seeing Maria DeLuca hanging off of his arm was not something he was expecting to see, however. 

  
Later, after Alex had left and Gregory could breathe again, he pulled out his phone and typed in directions for Roswell. 

  
The drive from here to Roswell wasn’t that bad, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Protect Alex and Gregory Manes 2k20.


End file.
